1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing primitive visual knowledge.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Globally, the development of technology for establishing and testing various action-based images to enhance the performance of intelligent CCTV is being conducted actively. This technology is used in the field of wandering sensing which senses an target staying more than a necessary time inside or outside of a public place, in the field of object-abandonment sensing which senses an object abandoned more than a specified time, in the field of object-theft sensing which senses a person who steals an object lying in some place, in the field of target tracking which tracks the same person in association with many sets of cameras, in the field of trespassing sensing which senses a person who comes in and out through a specific entrance or jumps over a wall, in the field of action sensing which senses individual actions such as fighting or falling-down, and in the field of crowd sensing which recognizes eyes of persons, persons doing crowd actions or a sole action, etc., and much effort is being made for improving performance.
However, there are not many cases of technology development for automatic devices in the fields described above, and there is a problem that a manager of a control center checks real images due to many false alarms, and in the case of images generated by a CCTV, there are problems in storing, processing, and analyzing the massive data of images because the images are obtained for 24 hours and 365 days.